


Rohypnol

by gaylinda_of_the_upper_uplands



Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylinda_of_the_upper_uplands/pseuds/gaylinda_of_the_upper_uplands
Summary: “Want Dani,” she slurred, head dropping to the side and skewing her centre of gravity. Usnavi held her tighter, now with both arms, as she stumbled in her heels.“How much did you have to drink?” He asked, attempting to look her in the eyes. She held up two fingers before dropping her arm like a dead weight. “Fuck.”
Relationships: Carla/Daniela (In the Heights)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Rohypnol

Like every Friday night, the club was packed. Though the crowd of people wasn’t at all appealing, the pulsing rhythm of the music and energy of the dancing had them hooked. Daniela had come under Vanessa’s invitation, and couldn’t decline when the girl hardly wanted to be seen with her in public anymore. Too much like an embarrassing mother, Carla had said.

“Daniela? Dance with me?” Usnavi smiled cheekily as he joined her at the bar.

“Out of luck with the girls?” Daniela teased, grinning at the boy’s embarrassed blush. “Don’t worry, mijo. You’ll find someone one day.” He laughed at her half-hearted reassurances, taking her hand and leading her the dance floor.

“Oh, says you. You’ve been single for the past what, forty years?”

Daniela smacked his arm at his comment, retaliating with a sly smirk. “I’m only thirty, you cabrón. And I’m actually not single, for your information.” He gasped at her words, jaw dropping, before relaxing into another easy smile.

“Is your new boy toy gonna come beat me up?”

“You’re hardly a threat,” she laughed as he spun her. “And there’s most definitely no boy involved.”

“Really?” Usnavi took the bait, holding her close so no-one around them could hear. “Is she cute?”

“Adorable.” Daniela smiled, a light blush colouring her cheeks.

“When will I get to meet her?” He asked eagerly. It made him smile to see Daniela so happy.

“You already have.”

“Really?”

“Mhm. Years ago.”

“No!” He said excitedly. Daniela laughed and nodded her head. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Not everyone is as nice as you, Usnavi. We didn’t want it to spread.” He smiled sadly, giving a knowing nod.

“Invite me to the wedding.” Daniela smiled, kissing his cheek and hugging him as the song ended.

“I’m going to the restroom, sí? I’ll talk to you later.”

Usnavi scanned the crowd for a friend to talk to once Daniela had left, spotting Carla’s nearby. He headed over to her, nearly stopping as he saw her already dancing with a man. But they were standing far too close, and his hands were on her far too intimately.

“Get off of her!” Usnavi yelled, shoving the guy away. Had he not just had that conversation with Daniela, he probably wouldn’t have said anything, but there was now no doubt in his mind that the man’s attention was unwanted. The guy looked angry but backed away, deciding it wasn’t worth his time. Usnavi turned to Carla, who swayed slightly on shaky legs. “Are you okay?” She nodded but made no attempt to speak, grabbing onto his hand and holding it weakly. He wrapped a hesitant arm around her waist and she immediately leant her full weight against him. He staggered slightly before attempting to straightening up, looking at her in concern.

“Want Dani,” she slurred, head dropping to the other side and skewing her centre of gravity. Usnavi held her tighter, now with both arms, as she stumbled in her heels.

“How much did you have to drink?” He asked, attempting to look her in the eyes. She held up two fingers before dropping her arm like a dead weight. “Fuck.” Grimacing, Usnavi half-carried, half-dragged her through the club over to the restroom. “Benny!” Usnavi shouted as he saw him, waving him over with difficulty. Immediately rushing to Carla’s other side, he pulled her arm over his shoulders.

“What happened?” He questioned at Carla’s limp form.

“I think she’s been drugged.”

“What do we do?” Benny hurried out, looking panicked.

“You take her outside and call an ambulance. I’ll get Daniela.” Benny nodded, picking up Carla to move her easier. Once outside, he held her up against a wall, worried at her incessant muttering. The operator instructed him to continually check her pulse and breathing, both of which were already slowing. He gulped nervously as he was told he may have to do CPR.

“Carla?” Daniela and Usnavi had arrived, both their faces pale with worry. Carla groaned softly at Daniela’s voice, but otherwise didn’t move. Daniela let out a quiet sob at her state, moving over to hold her up, practically shoving Benny to the side.

“I’m so sorry, mi amor,” she whispered, observing Carla’s blank face, her forehead wrinkling. Benny looked at Usnavi questioningly, but the latter just shook his head, mouthing ‘later.’

———

“Since it didn’t happen too long ago, the doctors gave her an emetic medication to make her vomit.” The three flinched at the nurse’s words, but nodded their heads. “And some activated charcoal, to absorb anything else. It will stop the situation from getting worse but she’ll just have to wait out what’s already in her system. She’s been given some drugs to boost her heart rate, and she’s regained consciousness. You’ll be able to see her now—just down the hall and on the left. Room fourteen.”

“Thank you,” Usnavi said quietly, pulling the still-shaking Daniela into his arms and hugging her tightly as she continued to cry. “She’s okay, Daniela.”

“I know.” She sniffled slightly before heading off down the hall, wringing her hands together anxiously as she continued to look back at the boys.

“So what’s up with them?” Benny asked the moment she was out of earshot. Usnavi sighed, frowning slightly.

“They’re together. I only just found out tonight.”

“Really?” Benny asked in surprise.

“Yeah. Probably have been for years, too.”

“How did we not notice?”

“It’s Daniela,” Usnavi said by way of explanation, shrugging as he shook his head. “We only know what she wants us to know.”

———

“Dani?” Carla asked quietly, her voice trembling as she heard the door to her room open.

“I’m here, Carlita.” Daniela quickly moved towards her, taking a limp hand and squeezing tightly. “I’m sorry I didn’t take better care of you.

“Not your fault,” Carla mumbled, blinking slowly. Daniela stroked her pale cheek, sighing as she looked into her tired eyes.

“How do you feel?”

“Sleepy.”

“Go to sleep, Carla.” Carla shook her head weakly at Daniela’s words.

“I wanted to dance with you,” she murmured.

“We can dance anytime, mi amor.”

“It’s our anniversary tonight.” Daniela frowned at her comment—their anniversary was a month ago.

“It is?”

“The first time you said you loved me.”

“You’ve been counting for that?” Daniela asked, smiling in amusement. “How many anniversaries are you planning on having this year?”

“Only five,” Carla said with a small grin, but yawned quietly after a moment. “Help me up,” she demanded.

“Should you be doing that?”

“I can do what I want.” Another yawn, making Daniela smile. She pulled Carla up, holding tightly onto her waist. “I hate this thing,” Carla said with a frown, tying her hospital gown with shaky hands. Daniela helped her, before resting her hands back on her waist. Carla wrapped her arms around her neck, laying her head on her shoulder. “I love you, Dani.”

“I love you too.” Daniela smiled into Carla’s hair, holding her weight against her body. They swayed slowly for a few minutes before Daniela pulled away. “Was that everything you dreamed of?” She asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she grinned.

“Mhm,” Carla mumbled, sitting back down.

“Time for bed, I think.” Carla lay down at Daniela’s words, patting the spot next to her. Daniela kicked off her heels and joined her, wrapping her arms around her waist.

“I’m never letting you out of my sight again,” she said quietly.

“I’m fine, Dani.”

“And what if you weren’t? You could have died if we didn’t get you here in time.”

“Good thing you did, then.”

“Lo siento.”

“Qué?” Carla turned around in Daniela’s arms to face her, looking into her eyes intently.

“I’m sorry you got hurt and there was nothing I could do.”

“Stop apologising. I’m fine. Now let me sleep.” Daniela smiled as Carla leant forwards to kiss her, snuggling into her and pulling the sheet over them. “Te amo.”

“Yo también te amo.”


End file.
